Talk:Wolfwoman/@comment-47.16.181.10-20141017051949/@comment-24088226-20141017093914
A player in an extremely active alliance and has a comrade list that is full of traders/senders who have similar timezones to them and are all active can make over 2.5 million points per hour, but those sort of numbers are unrealistic for most of us. Personally I average around 1 million points per hour, but that's with me watching videos, taking breaks, and constantly getting distracted. My point gains also spike between 8 pm and 11 pm pdt when most of North America is getting their 10 pm vitality reset and again around 6 am pdt when asian countries are getting their 10 pm vitality reset. Some basic tips are 1. Kick any comrade with a last logon greater than 7 days unless they are a friend. Ideally, aim for 3 days. 2. Comrades with rank all times greater than 1000, without at least level 3 magic schools, and without Yggdrasil trees may not be as ideal as other potential comrades. 3. A player's name can give you an idea on what time zone they are in (asian characters probably mean asian time zones). You should try to match up players with timezones that match your own play style. 4. While traders can be excellent sources of FAW, maintaining good relationships with them can be time consuming and possibly stressful. Personally I think ~20 traders and the rest senders is a decent point to aim for. 5. Players below level 50 generally can't kill their own AW while players above level 100 can generally kill their own FAW so may only be looking for traders. That means players in the 60-90 range can be good sources of FAW without requiring you to constantly kill their AW for them or expecting you to send them back a FAW for every single FAW they send you. Please keep in mind that we were all noobs once and helping out a low level player who can't kill their own AW is a good way to make an ally, and that if a player is constantly sending you FAW you really should try to send some back and not be greedy. 6. Join an active FAW sharing alliance. Look over the people in the top 100 list and pay particular attention to any alliances with 2 or more members there, as those tend to be the alliances with multiple active faw sharers. Keep in mind that being a member in an active faw sharing alliance will hurt your ability to share FAW with your comrades somewhat as FAW you send out will be dieing extremely quickly. It's for this reason that I personally don't focus on faw traders very much, as any faw I send out to my alliance dies in less than 30 seconds. 7. The first 3-4 days of an event are the most active for many senders as many of them want to get the new aw HSR as quickly as possible. Due to this, I suggest trying to start a new event as ready as possible by opening all your boxes ahead of time and getting whatever you may need in order. 8. Some basic communication with your comrades by having "On" and "Off" in your name can help them know when to send to you. 9. Try to have a deck that can kill FAW as quickly as possible. The sooner you win or loose against a FAW, the sooner you can move on to the next one.